Land where Dragons rule
by Yurippe-san
Summary: "MAIS ES-TU COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT ? TU VEUX PROFANER LE SANCTUAIRE D'UN DRAGON, D'UN DRA-GON, UN DES PERES DE BORDECIEL, L'ANIMAL LE PLUS SACRE ET DESTRUCTEUR JAMAIS CREE, UNE BETE CAPABLE DE RASER UNE VILLE COMME SOLITUDE D'UN SOUFFLE ? ET TU ESPERES QUE NOUS ALLIONS NOUS SUICIDER AVEC TOI ? -Eh bien en réalité... Oui c'est ce que j'avais prévu"
1. Chapter 1 - Début des ennuis

_**Land where Dragons rule :**_

**Nda : **Bienvenue et merci à toi qui viens lire cette fiction ! Comme précisé elle se déroulera dans l'univers de Skyrim, c'est la première fic que j'écris alors j'espère qu'elle plaira... Je posterai une chapitre toute les semaines, généralement le Samedi ou le Dimanche. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews, ça encourage toujours !

Myrh n'était définitivement pas fait pour ce boulot. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de risquer sa vie dans des grottes pour aller voler il ne savait quels trésors dont il ne pourrait même pas profiter, d'être sous-payé pour une grande majorité de ses services ou encore de devoir passer beaucoup trop de temps en prison lorsque les clients "oubliaient" de payer sa caution comme convenu qui le dérangeait... Enfin si, bien sûr que ça le dérangeait mais il y avait pire encore. Pire que les Falmers et les Smilodons, pire que les coffres jamais remplis de son repère à Vandeaume et pire que ses sales gardes impériaux : Les retrouvailles larmoyantes quand il était chargé de ramener une petite peste incapable de comprendre que les forts ennemis n'étaient pas faits pour aller récolter des champignons et encore moins la nuit. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, un fermier l'interpellait, lui expliquait que sa chère fille s'était faite enlevée et qu'elle était retenue captive dans un fort à au moins 30km de là, il allait la chercher, se faisait soit roussir les pointes des oreilles par des sorts soit à moitié transpercer par des flèches, retrouvait la gamine, revenait, se faisait ignorer par la totalité de la famille qui en oubliait jusqu'à son paiement, trop occupée à fêter le retour de l'imprudente, patientait jusqu'à ce que la veine au dessus de son sourcil qui ressortait dès qu'il s'énervait ne menace d'exploser en se répétant qu'il ne devait pas les tuer puisque de toutes façons la fille alerterait la garde et que ce n'était certainement pas la Guilde des Voleurs qui le ferait libérer, finissait par se battre avec le père et récupérait son argent qu'il devait ensuite partager avec la sentinelle pour éviter d'aller en prison. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il accepte ses missions ? Ah oui, parce que "La Guilde a besoin d'argent, nous comptons sur toi pour nous en rapporter alors ce serait idiot de t'en fournir pour que tu te paies un cheval et évite de marcher jusqu'à avoir des semelles de gravier puisque tu n'as pas non plus les moyens de te procurer des bottes". Bien évidemment. Parfois il se disait qu'il était bien tranquille dans sa forêt... Malheureusement le léger détail qu'était le fait que la forêt en question ne soit plus qu'un tas de cendres à cause d'un foutu fragon lui revenait en mémoire très rapidement. Les dragons. Depuis la première apparition de l'un d'eux à Helgen ils se multipliaient et poussaient la plupart des citoyens à se regrouper dans les villes afin d'obtenir la protection du Jarl, ainsi les rues étaient pavées de mendiants étrangers pour le plus grand déplaisir des Nordiques, fermement convaincus que Bordeciel leur appartenait. Myrh savait qu'il avait eu de la chance en croisant la route de Brynjolf même si celui-ci en profitait pour lui refiler les contrats qui rapportaient le moins en lui rabâchant qu'il comptait sur lui pour renflouer les caisses de la Guilde. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un esclave là bas, il était le seul à travailler lui semblait-il , entre Niruin qui passait ses journées à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc et Delvin qui changeait de compagnon de boisson à chacune de ses venues il se demandait bien comment ceux là comptaient s'enrichir. Ah mais si bien sûr, avec les septimes qu'il rapportait lui.  
Voilà à quoi l'elfe des bois pensait alors que devant lui un père prenait sa fille dans ses bras en la noyant de paroles toutes plus dégoulinantes de miel les unes que les autres. Cette peste aurait mérité de passer quelques jours de plus en compagnie de ces nécromanciens -et pourquoi pas avoir finit en sacrifice pour l'exemple, se disait-il. Il regrettait déjà les précieuses flèches Dawmer qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer sur les dépouilles de ces brutes de sorciers, jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'on pouvait faire tenir autant de personne dans une si petite grotte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, par Talos il n'en pouvait plus de les entendre piailler à n'en plus finir, il porta la main à l'étui de sa dague, un petit coup juste dans la jugulaire et non seulement ils se tairaient tous les deux mais en plus il pourrait se servir dans le coffre qu'il avait aperçu en rentrant... Au moment où il allait mettre son plan à exécution, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme au cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules, en tenue de cuir pourvue de nombreuses poches et au lèvres pincées dans une moue sévère.  
_Manquait plus _qu'elle, pensa Myrh, _comme si la journée n'était pas assez pourrie._

- Bonjour, Myrh, commença la femme d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son agacement.

- Tiens, Vex... Quelle... Surprise de te voir ici, lui répondit l'intéressé d'un air qui exprimait plus un désespoir profond qu'une quelconque surprise.

- Brynjolf m'a informée de ta présence en ville et je m'étais dite que je pourrais peut-être me servi- hum, demander ta coopération pour récupérer quelques septimes, reprit la femme dont les coins des lèvres formaient désormais un angle étrange que Myrh identifia comme une tentative de sourire.

- Et bien c'est à dire que je suis très occupé comme tu peux le voir... Tenta ce dernier en se décalant discrètement vers la porte.

- Tu sais bien que la Guilde a besoin de toi pour recouvrer sa richesse d'antan et que c'est uniquement pour ça que tu fais encore partie des nôtres n'est-ce pas ? Glissa Vex donc les lèvres s'étiraient maintenant dans un réel sourire lourd de sous-entendus d'un sadisme évident.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, d'ailleurs dès que j'aurais finit ce que j'ai à faire je consacrerai ma vie à renflouer les coffres de la Guilde je le promets, lança Myrh avant d'ouvrir la porte précipitamment... Et de tomber nez à... Torse avec un homme dont le sommet de la tête frôlait l'embrasure de la porte, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux joues marquées par deux traits de peinture rouge, vêtu de vêtements similaires à ceux de Vex.

_Pitié dites-moi que je rêve_, supplia mentalement Myrh.

- Thrynn... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Thrynn

_**Chapitre II :**_

**Nda : **Merci à toi si tu as suivi... Et encore plus si tu as laissé une review ! Bonne lecture du nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

_Myrh est un elfe des bois ayant rejoint la célèbre Guilde des Voleurs de Faillaise suite à la destruction de sa forêt par un dragon, depuis il est forcé d'accepter les pires contrats que lui donne Brynjolf, le Maître de la Guilde pour subvenir à ses besoins. Alors qu'il revenait de mission, Vex, l'impitoyable expert en intrusion a débarqué afin d'obtenir l'aide de Myrh pour une mission. Au moment où ce dernier ouvrait la porte pour s'enfuir, une surprise l'attendait... _

- Thrynn... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le dénommé Thrynn recula pour descendre quelques marches et se retrouver à auteur égale avec l'elfe :  
- Hey salut Myrh !Je te cherchais justement, tu vois quand je suis descendu dans le réservoir de la Guilde après avoir fait le tour des commerces pour récupérer notre créance -tu savais que la nouvelle propriétaire de l'orphelinat était orpheline elle-même ? Les histoires comme ça, ça me fait fondre moi- et bien je suis tombé sur Brynjolf qui m'a demandé comment s'était passée ma mâtinée alors je lui ai raconté ce que je viens de te dire sur la nouvelle de l'orphelinat puis-  
- Thrynn espèce de gros ours décérébré, abrège ou je te laisse seul avec... Myrh fît discrètement signe vers Vex qui attendait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine d'un air passablement énervé.  
Thrynn du se pencher pour regarder furtivement au dessus de l'épaule l'elfe et se redressa vivement quand il eut aperçu la jeune femme.  
- La...La furie est là, articula-t'il avec une terreur presque palpable dans la voix, s'il te plaît reste avec moi, je vais faire court, très très court.  
Myrh eut un sourire en coin, il savait que jamais il ne serait assez cruel pour laisser le guerrier apeuré aux mains de cette folle sanguinaire mais le menacer était un de ses passe-temps favoris quand il avait besoin de se remonter le moral.  
- Alors je disais que quand j'ai vu Brynjolf, reprit le voleur si rapidement que Myrh du se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la moitié de sa phrase, il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission très importante pour moi et que je devais venir ici pour te voir parce que tu savais ce que c'était et puis après il a ajouté qu'il trouvait que j'avais l'air joyeux et que ce serait bien qu'on aille boire un peu d'hydromel un de ces jours et puis-  
- STOP, cria Myrh, arrête toi ou tu vas nous embrouiller tous les deux. Donc Brynjolf a dit que j'étais censé avoir des informations pour toi ?  
- Hum hum.  
Myrh sursauta autant que Thrynn en entendant le raclement de gorge de Vex, il se retourna lentement pour découvrir le visage de marbre de la voleuse dont les lèvres étaient maintenant si pincées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne rosée.  
- Excusez moi de vous déranger, commença-t'elle sèchement en se rapprochant, mais je pense qu'un cerveau dans la conversation ne ferait de mal à personne.  
Elle était maintenant à une dizaine de centimètres de Myrh qui ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir avant de se tourner vers Thrynn qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans le sol.  
- Brynjolf m'a dit la même chose qu'à ce tas de muscles sans cervelle, j'étais censée venir te retrouver ici parce que tu aurais su où récupérer une mission avec beaucoup de septimes au bout et que comme tu es un bon à rien tu aurais eu besoin de moi.  
Myrh manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, bon à rien, LUI ? Lui alors qu'il était le sauveur de la Guilde ? La pauvre âme qui risquait sa vie pour leur permettre de subsister ? Même si c'était sous la menace, il avait toujours mené ses contrats à bien et maintenant cette fouine osait lui dire droit dans les yeux qu'il était bon à rien ? Elle allait voir qui était bon à rien ! Il posa la main sur sa dague puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Vex qui n'avait pas bougé, apparemment inconsciente du danger imminent, leurs regards se croisèrent... Et l'idée de se retrouver en petit morceaux sur des piques à brochette fît perdre toute envie de meurtre à l'elfe.  
- Je me vengerai, marmonna-t'il.  
- Pardon ? Fît la voleuse d'un air si menaçant que même le plus téméraire des Thalmors serait retourné dans les jupons de sa mère, et en courant.  
- Riiien, rien, absolument rien, répondit précipitamment Myrh.  
- Ah oui ? Insista la jeune femme dont les yeux s'étaient réduits à l'état de fentes d'où fusaient des éclairs suffisamment menaçants pour que Thrynn hoquette de terreur et pâlisse assez pour que Myrh commence à s'inquiéter sur son malaise prochain.  
- Absolument, je pensais juste que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont cet irresponsable de Brynjolf voulait parler.  
- Qui est irresponsable ?  
Myrh se retourna le plus lentement possible, pâle comme la mort, en priant tous les dieux qu'il pouvait connaître pour que la voix qui venait de poser cette question ne soit pas celle qu'il supposait qu'elle soit.  
- Brynjolf... Manquait plus que toi...


	3. Chapter 3 - Brynjolf

_**Chapitre III:**_

**nda :** Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici et de me supporter, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu court.

_Thrynn, l'expert en armes une main dont la force est inversement égale à son niveau de Q.I est arrivé à son tour pour rechercher des information, toute l'équipe est en plein débat quand une quatrième voix se fait entendre... _

-Brynjolf... Manquait plus que toi, soupira Myrh, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je voulais trouver un moyen de vous rassembler ici, j'ai besoin de vous parler, répondit Brynjolf en s'affalant sur une chaise que le paysan avait désertée depuis longtemps -en réalité depuis qu'il avait vu apparaître Vex ou plutôt Miss Air de Rottweiler- avec sa fille sous le bras, prudent.

-Tu avais oublié que nous avions un Q.G c'est ça ? questionna Vex dont les fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux semblaient faites de braise pure et dont la bouche avait quasiment disparu tellement elle était pincée.

- Bien sûr que non mais je voulais vous voir tous les trois uniquement, le Q.G n'aurait pas été assez discret, répondit le chef de la Guilde des Voleurs d'une manière si nonchalante que n'importe qui dans la même situation que l'elfe lui aurait déjà tranché la gorge, ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui retenait Vex qui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Thrynn qui était resté muet jusqu'alors s'avança en prenant bien soin de, premièrement ne pas se prendre le chambranle de la porte en pleine tête et deuxièmement de passer le plus loin possible de Vex que lui permettait la petite pièce.

Ce fut donc après avoir manqué de renverser l'armoire et plusieurs tableaux tellement il rasait les murs qu'il se planta devant Brynjolf, ce dernier, pas impressionné le moins du monde le regardait d'un air inquisiteur en croquant dans une des pommes présentes sur la table.

-Tu es en train de dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin juste parce que tu voulais être dans un endroit discret que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que l'autre bout de Bordeciel ? Questionna le géant d'une voix à la fois incroyablement calme et menaçante.

-C'est exactement ça, répondit le voleur d'un air satisfait.

Il reprit après avoir avalé sa bouchée :

-Bon, ce que j'ai à vous dire vous intéresse ou je repars ?

Une dague sortie de nul part se planta juste devant la main de Brynjolf. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un commun mouvement vers Vex qui affichait un air royalement innocent :

-Mais arrêtez de me fixer avec cet air de poisson desséché, dit-elle en soupirant, ça aurait été moi c'est entre les deux yeux qu'il l'aurait reçue.

D'un nouveau commun mouvement tous les regards se tournèrent vers Myrh qui affichait un air contrit :

-Oups... On dirait bien que j'ai trop nettoyé mon manche, il glisse tout seul... Quoi qu'il en soit dépêche toi de parler sinon c'est Vex qui va s'occuper de toi, Brynjolf.

-Du calme mon cher petit compagnon des bois, je vais tout vous expliquer, asseyez vous, les pria ce dernier.

Myrh tiqua à l'entente du surnom mais ne réagit pas, il aurait tout le temps d'arracher lentement les yeux du blond avant de les lui faire avaler pour faire couler délicatement un peu de soude dans ses globes oculaires plus tard et alla s'asseoir le plus calmement possible, rejoint par Vex, Trhynn restant debout préférant épargner la pauvre chaise qui aurait du le recevoir.

-Eh bien voilà, vous savez tous bien sûr depuis Helgen que dragons se sont réveillés et sont de retour encore plus destructeurs qu'avant...

_A suivre... _


End file.
